In an enterprise mobile environment, mobile devices are typically provided controlled access to email and/or other network resources. For example, when a device and/or user is determined to be not compliant with an enterprise policy (e.g., the device is infected, not registered with a mobile device management (MDM) platform, etc.), it is common practice to block the mobile device from accessing email servers and/or other corporate resources. The device may also be quarantined. If, however, the mobile device user is not given appropriate notification and guidance to bring the device back to compliance and/or register the device, the user may become frustrated and initiate a call to an enterprise support desk.
A device which is blocked and/or quarantined also may be provided limited access to systems to guide and help the device owner restore the device to compliance. For example, if email is blocked to protect a non-compliant device from accessing enterprise email servers, enterprise email may not be used to guide or alert the users.
In some traditional systems, users may be notified through text messages or via push notifications that their device has been blocked. These notifications may carry a web link which can further take users through a web-based, potentially interactive guide. Users may, however, ignore and/or be confused by text messages and/or push notifications sent to the device, especially when multiple messages and/or notifications are sent to a device.